Definitely
by Joker in the Box
Summary: So Kyle and Cartman are told to meet at Stark's Pond and it leads to some naughty situations. PWP


Author's Note: Hii first time publishing a lemon so don't be too harsh on me. The boys are like 16-17 in this.

And so, Kyle and Cartman met at Stark's Pond, directed by the anonymous love note told them to do.

"So…" said Kyle awkwardly.

Cartman just looked at him with a mixture of boredom and disgust.

"I don't have time for your faggoty ass" he said turning to leave.

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell you to come here. You told me to come!" Kyle yelled, anger and a tint of arousal tinting his eyes

"No I didn't! I'm not a fucking faggot!" Cartman yelled back, further anger and disgust in his voice and eyes.

They stepped closer to one another, tension hanging heavy in the air, it was clear a fight was going to start.

"Oh yeah?" said Kyle, pushing the other boy.

Cartman shoved him right back. Anger flooded the air and their eyes. They continued to shove one another until suddenly; Cartman tackled Kyle to the ground and straddled his hip. Kyle tired to push him off the no avail. Cartman began viciously punching the other boy in the face. Kyle then wrapped his legs around Cartman's waist and able to flip their positions.

"I got you now" said Kyle, a devious smile formed on his face. He bent forward slightly.

Cartman suddenly became aware of the growing proximity of their faces and their groins. He resisted the urge to moan when Kyle shifted just enough to make their groins rub together. He couldn't help himself anymore; he leaned forward to make their lips brush together. He pulled away just slightly, but Kyle moved back towards him so their lip we forced against one another. Cartman opened him mouth when Kyle ran his tongue across his lips. There tongues battled for dominance and it wasn't long before Kyle gave in to the other. Cartman took the opportunity to roll Kyle onto his back so he was on top. He pulled away from the boy underneath him to pull his shirt over his head. Kyle started to tug on Cartman's shirt as well to get him to take it off, which he did compliantly.

"So I guess you are faggoty then?" said Kyle, teasingly.

"Shut up and take your pants off" said Cartman, full of lust and desire to the older boy.

And Kyle did just that. It wasn't long before they were naked, fully hard and heavily kissing, not caring who would see them. Cartman put three of his fingers to Kyle's lips, silently instructing him to suck on them. The older boy, being very submissive at this point, did just that. Cartman pull his fingers from his mouth when he decided they were wet enough. He spread Kyle's legs apart and put one of his slick fingers to his entrance.

"This is going to hurt a little bit but it'll get better, I promise. Just relax" Cartman told him kindly.

"Okay" said Kyle said nervously, trying to relax

Cartman presses one of his fingers into other boy's entrance and it made Kyle squirm. He didn't stop; however, he was looking for his sweet spot.

"Ahh" Kyle moaned.

"Found it" Cartman smirked to himself and started pumping his digit in and out of him, gradually adding in a second and a third finger, scissoring him.

Cartman couldn't wait to take him as his own. He withdrew his fingers, which made Kyle whine at the loss. Cartman's fingers were quickly replaced by his rock hard cock being pressed into Kyle's tight hole. He began moving in and out at a steady pace, stroking Kyle's cock in time with his pumps. Kyle wrapped his legs around the other's waist moaning loudly. Cartman started to angle his hips, trying to find his sweet spot once again.

"Oh fuck yes! Harder, please Cartman!" screamed Kyle, tossing his head back and forth.

Grinning at his success, Cartman did just that, pounding into the other boy wildly, losing all rhythm. He came violently on Kyle's sweet spot, which caused the other boy to scream his name and came all over his stomach and chest from the extreme pleasure. Cartman pulled out and lay down next to him.

"That was great" said Kyle, panting.

"Yeah, it sure was. We have to do that again some time" said the other boy.

"Definitely."


End file.
